


A Good Alpha

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Knotting, Rut, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, spn a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You’re working at the Roadhouse when you meet a green eyed man that’s got your arousal permeating the room.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 26





	A Good Alpha

Wiping the sweat off your brow, you couldn’t help but sigh as you leaned your head against the freezer door. It had been a busy couple of weeks at the Roadhouse and tonight had been crazier than usual. It seemed that every single hunter on the continent was in here. 

You would have thought it meant something was happening but it genuinely seemed to be a coincidence. After all, hunters tended to have loose lips when they got together and the booze was flowing and no one had mentioned anything about a local hunt. 

Problem was that hunters were also obnoxiously needy when it came to their drinks and Jo was gone. Apparently, she’d decided to take after her dad and started hunting. 

The good news was it meant more tips, the bad news was it meant more males trying to get you to go home with them. While you may not be Angelina Jolie or Megan Fox hot you were quite hot yourself, and you knew it. You’re pretty sure that being an Omega helped in that a little bit but it wasn’t something you ever really dwelled on.

“Y/N!” You heard Ellens voice over the drum of the patrons in the bar. 

Trying not to roll your eyes, and curse Jo, you pushed away from the fridge and grabbed a few more beers to fill the bar before making your way back out to the bar. 

You were at the bar when the scent of him hit you. The smell of blue cypress and coastal air wrapped in old leather made you practically whine. Your eyes searched the room as you felt arousal begin to pool in your belly

You couldn’t pinpoint the exact source of the smell but a moment later Jo’s voice pulls you from your search, “Y/N mind if I grab a couple beers?”

“Yea, grab a few,” you answer as you turn around. As soon as you do, you’re drowning in the most beautiful green eyes you’d ever seen. The scent slams into you and you can feel your arousal building as you whisper softly, “Alpha…”

Thankfully the room must be loud enough that he can’t hear you because while he does look you over, he doesn’t say anything. 

You’re about to say something, Chuck only knows what, but it doesn’t matter because Jo wraps her arm around the man’s waist, and while you don’t miss the way that he tries to step out of her grip, she seems to saddle up next to him. She hands him a beer and then hands another one off to a second man, this one taller than the other but no less beautiful. 

“Y/N, this is Dean and that’s Sam,” she tells you, pointing to each male respectively, “Boys this is Y/N”

“Pleasure to meet ya boys! Let me know if you need anything,” you tell them, putting on a smile for the three of them. You find that you’re grateful for scent blockers and suppressors because you suspect that if you hadn’t then you would probably be soaked through your shorts. 

You make some small talk with the boys and Jo. Noticing that when she’s distracted, Dean inches further and further away from Jo. It’s not rude necessarily, but it’s definitely a sight you’ve seen before. Though typically it’s the girl trying to step away from the guy. 

You excuse yourself before making your way through the Roadhouse. You’re getting refills for some of the hunters and taking some more orders for Ash to fill. You’re running into the problem that each time you walk near Dean the arousal from earlier seems to become stronger and stronger. 

It gets so bad that you notice when some of the other Alpha’s take notice. The hunger in their eyes changes and becomes more lustful. You’ve just dropped off some drinks and are making your way back towards the bar when you feel a hand gripping your wrist. 

“Well don’t you smell just delicious,” a mans voice leered at you, sending a rush of fear down your spine. 

Deans trying to focus on Jo and Sammie but he can’t. He’d promised Sammie that he wouldn’t get them kicked out of the Roadhouse. 

He’d figured that had meant he would simply have to avoid being a dickish Alpha but as soon as they’d walked in he’d smelled her. The scent of roses, ivy in the rain, and sandalwood had hit him like a freight train and he’d almost stumbled. 

Sam had given him an odd look but thankfully hadn’t asked any questions. He’d simply reminded Dean to behave. 

Jo had been much more friendly as well and honestly, Dean wasn’t sure how to deal with it. She was a sweet kid but she was just that, a kid… He knew that she was into him but he’d never done anything to encourage it. 

Granted, he could have been harsher in his rejections but Ellen scared him a bit and he figured that he somehow managed to hurt Jo, the older woman would eat him alive. 

But not only was he not into her that same way, but he knew that they weren’t compatible genetically. Jo was an Omega, a presented Omega, and though they’d hung out a few times over the last few years, and she’d let slip that once she was nearing her heat, he’d never been interested in taking her, knotting her, or marking her. 

But the girl behind the bar… That scent. 

Dean had almost launched himself across the room to have her but he’d made Sammy a promise. He knew that if he sunk into her, it would be heaven. 

She’d seen him… 

She knew him… 

But she’d managed to walk away from him and Dean worried that - perhaps- he just hadn’t knotted an Omega in a while and so he was worked up and seeing and scenting things that weren’t actually there. 

She’d talked to him for a few minutes, all smiles and happiness, her scent wrapping itself around him and he almost whined audibly when she walked away from them to serve the other hunters in the bar. 

He’d been keeping an eye on her out of the corner of his eyes and he could feel his cock tightening in his pants just as she walked through the room. She was in a simple tank top and shorts but every curve of her was calling to him. 

He’d had to adjust himself a couple of times and each time that she walked by him he kept catching a scent… It smelled like her own scent was deepening with lust and, at first, he thought that he was imagining it but a then she’d walked by taking another beer to a table and Sam’s nostrils had flared and his eyes darted around the room. 

Dean had actually growled out loud that time, effectively stopping Jo in the middle of whatever story she was in and pulling Sams eyes to him. There’s something on Dean’s face that makes Sam give him a second look before muttering, “Shit…” 

“Well don’t you smell just delicious,” a mans voice was saying and Dean’s eyes snapped towards you. He was out of his chair before he’d even thought about it. 

The sound of a deep warning growl pulled your gaze to the source and you found Dean making his way towards you. The Roadhouse had fallen silent, only the echo of his heavy booted footsteps in the room. 

Each step sent a fresh wave of arousal through your core. You took a step towards Dean, thankful that the other Alpha apparently wasn’t going to to be a total dick as he let go of your wrist. 

“Alpha…” you whispered. 

“My Omega,” Dean responded as his hands came to your hips and not a moment too soon as you felt your legs shake, only his hands holding you up. 

You met emerald green eyes, and you had to swallow as you watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips. 

“Room you two,” came Jo’s hiss in your ear and you hadn’t even noticed when she got there but you blink and look around the room. 

“I need to-” you begin but Jo’s already shaking her head. 

“Nope you two need to get in a room and just fuck,” Jo says and you can see the way she swallows before she says, “Let him knot you… He’ll be a good Alpha.”

You nod your head in acknowledgement and the next thing you know you’re in your room with the green-eyed hunter. The scent of Cypress and Eucalyptus fills the room making you feel heady. 

Youmet eyes and for a moment you were tempted to just stretch your neck before him to have him mark you but you waited… Jo said he would be a good Alpha but you hesitated to give him your neck to mark just yet. 

“Want you ‘Mega…” he told you as he stepped towards you. 

You felt his fingers grip your hip and you let out a needy moan. Not only did your body want this but you wanted this… 

Taking a deep breath, you told him “I want this…”

Dean’s fingers moved to under your chin and you felt him tilt your head up before pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was soft, caring, but still it managed to make you desperate for more. You leaned into the kiss, your hands coming to his chest and you heard him groan before moving your arms around his neck, your fingers sinking into his hair. 

Dean took control of the kiss and it changed from soft to rough. You were nipping at each other, lips being bitten, teeth clashing and tongues tangling. You could feel his hands tearing at your clothing and you moved to tear off his clothing as well. You were able to pull his flannel off him and his shirt over his head. 

He took the chance to pull your shirt over your head. His hands slip into your pants and he yanks them off with your panties as well. You help him by pulling your bra off and you watch as Dean quickly shimmies out of his pants. 

The two of you are naked and you realized that his body was radiating a heat that would trap you like a moth to a flame. 

“God you smell amazing,” he moans as he pushes you down so that you’re sitting on the edge of the bed. Your hips are at the edge of the bed and a glance down shows you that Dean is between your legs. 

He’s looking up at you and you can see the primal Alpha just below the surface. You watched as Dean lowered his head towards your core and you can hear him inhale deeply, groaning loudly before he nips at your inner thigh.

Your hands move down to his hair and you sink your fingers into the lush strands and they tighten when you feel his tongue swiping through your folds. 

HIs tongue circles your clit a few times before his eyes move up to meet yours. 

“You’re so wet, Omega,” Dean mutters as his fingers move towards your slit and a whine falls from your lips as you press your hips towards Dean’s hands. 

Almost instantly, Dean pushes two of his fingers into you and you feel yourself stretch around his thick fingers. Dean must like way that you feel around him because you hear him groan as you watch his eyes fall shut. 

His fingers start moving inside of you and you feel your body arch upwards only for Deans hand to push down on your stomach. He pushes you down, keeping you in place as he begins to fuck you with his fingers. 

You can feel the coil inside of you tighten as he pushes you closer to your orgasm. 

Dean drops his lips back to your core and his fingers start to move faster in and out of your as his tongue dances across your lips. Dean begins to curl his fingers and they’re moving along your g-spot making your legs shake. 

“Dean…” you whimper, your voice desperate and needy. 

“Come on Omega,” Dean tells you, “Come on my fingers… gonna fill you up with my knot.”

That, alone, is enough to push you over the edge and you can feel the coil within you snap as your orgasm slams into you. Your fingers tighten in his hair and you tug at it, pulling a growl from Dean’s lips. The vibrations make your orgasm prolongs your orgasm and you’re left desperate, panting for breath and you wriggle away from him ever so slightly.

The Alpha pulls away and offers you a smug grin as your body falls back against the bed. 

He gives you just a second before he’s kissing up your body until he reaches your lips. You can feel him moving his cock through your sensitive folds and you can’t help but whimper before Dean pushes himself into you.

You can feel yourself wincing at the slight burn of him entering you. Even after he’d prepped you you found that Dean was much larger than you’d expected, He grunted at the feeling of you wrapped around him and Dean began with slow, steady thrusts. 

You can feel that coil in you begin to tighten again as he pumps himself into you. His hands moved to pin yours above your head and you couldn’t help but moan. The way your body stretched allowed him to reach deeper in you. 

“Faster…” you whispered, “Please Alpha…”

Dean’s thrusts began to pick up and you could feel yourself tightening against him. His knot began to swell at the base, thick and full and your body craved more of it. 

Your hands moved to Dean’s back and your nails drag down his skin as you move your hips against him. You found that the two of you fell into natural rhythm - your bodies working in sync. 

The scent of your heat, his rut, and your sex fill the air and Deans name falls from your lips in a desperate and needy moan. 

As his knot swells, stretching you further, you can feel Dean’s hands move to your chin. You can feel his fingers tightening on your chin and Dean moves your face so that the two of you are looking at each other. 

You squeezed around him and Dean picked up his pace, your eyes rolled back and you adjusted your hips upwards. The angle made it so that Dean was hitting your G-Spot and made your toes curl shooting electirfying pleasure through you. 

You became a babbling mess as Dean continued with you and a moment later you felt his knot catch on your walls. He was locked within you and you felt him come within you. His own orgasm made that coil snap a second time and pulled you into your own orgasm. You could feel yourself coming around him. 

Dean, your Alpha, continued to pump into you as your orgasm subsided. It took a few minutes for your bodies to regain control. Dean held you close on the bed and adjusted himself carefully and you felt yourself feeling absolutely protected. 

You would have to wait for Dean knot to go down but it was something you were fine waiting for. You knew, for some reason, that Jo was right. That he would make a good Alpha. 

Deans hand moves up towards your face and he tenderly runs a finger across your cheek. 


End file.
